megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
How to make AI
In order to create an AI you need to first know what type of AI you wish to create. There are 2 classifications of AI. You need the corresponding skill to make the type you want, so either Hacking or Engineering. The tools needed To start making an AI, regardless of the purpose, you need to get a blank AI core with a BLANK AI on it. A blank AI is an AI that has no coding on it yet to give it knowledge or a purpose. This core can then be programmed to create an AI with the skills wanted. Once the AI is coded and added the core should be added to an AI Storage Device in the users armor or separate device. It CAN be kept without one but it will not be properly activated until it is loaded into a storage device. Skills and Abilities Each AI when coded gains abilities and skills based on the players will and will determine the type of AI it is. This VARIES based on the skill used for the AI. Although this is true ALL AI will generally have the intelligence stat as it determines their actual ability as an AI. Hacking All Hacking AI will have the Hacking skill and it can only be up to the skill the creator has. This seems redundant in use but when both the AI and the player attempt to hack the same device they get a powerful buff in their hacking skill. Virus AI on the other hand also get the sneak skill. This skill is determined off of the players Hacking skill and their Intelligence. (Exacts TBD). They need this sneak skill in order to be able to avoid Security AI and do their job without being destroyed. Engineering Engineering AI will have skills based on what the player wants. They can have just about any skill including piloting, gun skills (targeting AI), and driving. Engineering AI also have extra stats and saves such as Endurance, Perception, and Evasion. This is because they use these to determine their ability to notice and defend against Hacking AI. Certain AI from this branch can actually outright destroy Hacking AI instead of trying to stop them. In order to give an AI a skill you must either: Have that skill yourself Have a special exception to making the AI Have someone to assist you that has that skill The skill level the AI has can NOT be higher then the skill of the player being used to code it. If a player only has 30 piloting the best Piloting AI they can make without help can have up to 30. AI can get multiple skills over time, it is a sign of mastery to have an 'Omni AI' or an AI able to do anything. Engineering AI CAN get Hacking skills but they can not become Virus AI without losing their other skills. They must start as an engineering AI and have at least 3 skills before they can get hacking as well.